


Travel winds

by aibdingAraweelo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Horn Africa gang, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibdingAraweelo/pseuds/aibdingAraweelo
Summary: Aph Somalia’s inner monologue, a peek into how a nation thinks.





	Travel winds

“Ali, if you wasted my time I swear in the name of Allah I’ll drink your blood.”  
The sun seemed to be unusually hot that day. His younger brother was leading him through Xamar’s crowded markets. Seeing the city grow made him feel accomplished. Sure it wasn’t as big and grand as Aden or one of Habeshi’s cities. Yet it’s growth was one of the many things that seemed to be going right for once.  
“I swear, he’s just like us!” Ali yelled over the bustling crowd.  
Ali’s very existence confused Roble. Was he supposed to be the spirit of Adal? Or perhaps those Afar savages up North? He himself wasn't to sure what he was. At his heart, he felt his many kingdoms were united somehow. In his dreams he heard the word “Samale” over and over again.  
“We’re almost here!” Hassan’s shrill yell snapped Roble back to reality. The outline of the coast came closer into view. He felt bubbling happiness stuck inside. He wanted to smile and laugh for no particular reason. A period of peace was always something to smile about. Whether he was happy, or his people was up to god. He’s brother voice faded slowly, and only the sound of the ocean waves filled Roble’s ears.  
He hoped things would stay like this, he knew that could never be.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Habeshi is another name for Ethiopia in this situation.  
> ~ Xamar is the local nickname for Mogadishu, the capital.  
> ~ Samale, the root word behind the name Somalia.  
> ~ The Afar are a ethnic group that lives in Djibouti.  
> ~Djibouti’s and Somalis names are Ali and Roble respectively.


End file.
